


Rock the Boat

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      Many, many thanks to Lanning for betaing this story and putting up with my anxiety. This is my very first time posting, ever. Please be kind. <p>
    </p></blockquote>





	Rock the Boat

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many thanks to Lanning for betaing this story and putting up with my anxiety. This is my very first time posting, ever. Please be kind. 

## Rock the Boat

by Jean MacLachlan

* * *

Rock the Boat 

By Jean MacLachlan 

Blair wiped his dripping face with the front of his t-shirt as he trudged down the hill behind Jim. In spite of the high pine canopy overhead, the relentless midday August sun was turning the forest floor into a sauna. He was glad he had taken a cue from Daryl, and had changed into cutoffs before they had set out from camp. But that was several hours, one mountain, a ride down a scree face and one bog ago. 

"I think you're lost," he called to the striding form in front of him. 

"I am not lost." Jim vaulted one handed over a downed tree. 

"Yeah, I think you are." Blair scrambled over the large trunk as Jim continued up the trail. "So much for Ranger training. I thought you guys were supposed to be able to find your way anywhere." 

"Just keep walking, Chief." 

Blair plodded onward for a few more minutes, muttering to himself about the signs of Sentinel senility. He stopped at the base of another bank, watching Jim climb up the slope. Jim was wearing long jeans, but the effort of climbing outlined his muscular legs and butt to perfection. Blair indulged himself in the view until his own body's reaction threatened to become embarrassing. "How much further?" 

"Not far," Jim called, disappearing over the top of the hill. 

Blair sighed and started up the hill after him. "Come on, Jim. I'm hot, I'm hungry and I'm-" The rest of the complaint died on his lips as he topped the hill. "Holy shit." 

The forest had ended, and a lake spread out before him like a sparkling liquid sapphire. 

Jim stood about twenty feet in front of him on a small beach, gazing out at the water. "See, I told you it was worth it." Jim shimmied out of his daypack. 

Blair took a few steps onto the beach and stared at the beauty before him. A stretch of clean volcanic sand formed a small semi-circular shoreline. The lakebed sloped gently for a good thirty feet before dropping into the depths of the crater. Thick trees on either side and on the opposite shore insured the little beach was secluded and private. 

He turned his attention back to Jim as the larger man stripped off his tank top. The well-tanned muscles of his shoulders and chest glistened in the sunlight, sending shivers of desire through Blair's body. It wasn't until Jim unzipped his fly that Blair actually realized what was happening. "What are you doing?" he squeaked. 

"Getting undressed. What does it look like I'm doing?" Jim turned questioning blue eyes in his direction. 

"But why?" Blair stammered. 

Jim pulled a blanket from his pack and spread it on the sand. "I thought you were hot." 

"Huh?" Blair's heart practically leapt out of his chest. 

Jim pointed his index fingers at the trail they had just come from. "Hiking, hot." Then he swung around and pointed towards the lake. "Swimming, cool. Get it, Chief?" He sat down on the blanket and pulled off his boots. 

"Oh, right. Swimming." Blair shook his head quickly, and stepped to the other side of the blanket. 

"But I didn't bring trunks," Blair stammered. Sudden terror gripped his heart at the thought of what Jim might discover without them. 

Jim stopped peeling off his socks and looked at him like he'd grown another eye. "What? We're twenty miles beyond the edge of the world, Chief. Why the hell do we need trunks?" 

"Oh, right, right, right." He nodded. Get a grip, Sandburg. Blair chanted to himself as he dropped his own pack and bent to untie his boots. Just make it to the water and everything will be fine. 

He looked at the lake hoping the water was cold enough to negate the effects Jim's proximity and extreme state of undress were having on his person. 

Jim, now completely nude, arranged his clothes in a neat pile on the blanket. He was taking an awfully long time about it, as if he knew exactly what effect he was having on Blair. 

No, he can't know, Blair told himself. He would never even consider it. 

Jim finally arranged the pile to his satisfaction and headed for the water. Blair drank in the sight of his friend's long, lean body as he took a few strides into the lake and fell forward, slicing into the clear water like a knife. Seconds later he surfaced and stroked out towards deeper water. "Come on, Chief," he urged, rolling onto his back. "It's great." 

"Okay, I'm coming." Blair pulled off his t-shirt as he started reciting the time period classification from his new Native History of North America lecture. It was his first defense against unruly erections. Paleo-Indian, Transition. He plopped onto the sand and yanked off his boots and socks. Archaic, Woodland. He took a deep breath. Mississippian, Historic, Reservation. Jim flipped over and dove beneath the surface. Seizing the opportunity, Blair jumped up, shed his cutoffs and boxers, and sprinted into the lake. 

The water was chilly against his sweaty skin and he sighed thankfully as it had the desired effect. Following Jim's example, he dove and swam a few yards underwater, letting the pristine spring-feed lake wash away the bedraggled feeling the long hike had given him. He came up for air and tentatively stretched his feet towards the bottom. His toes hit soft but firm sand; when he stood up, the water almost reached his chest. He flipped his hair out of his face and scanned the lake for Jim. Where'd he go? 

Suddenly there was something between his calves. Hands gripped his legs just below the knees and propelled him into the air, then sent him toppling backwards into the water. 

Blair kicked away and scrambled to regain his feet; when he surfaced, he found Jim standing there, laughing joyously. 

"What the hell was that?" Blair demanded. 

"Come on, Blair, you can't tell me you never played 'Drown the person with the ball so you can put it in the garbage can' in gym." 

"But we don't have a ball." 

"So? Deal with it." Jim swatted the lake between them into a shower of spray. 

Blair smiled and splashed back, then ducked under again and headed toward the shore. Okay, if he wants to play seventh grade games, it's fine by me. 

Surfacing again, he spun to look at where Jim had been. He was gone. 

A high-pitched cry of "Bonsai" sounded behind him and he whirled around to see Jim dashing toward him through the shallows. He gulped a lungful of air and dove sideways just in time to avoid the tackle. 

Blair forgot his previous discomfort completely as they splashed, leapt and wrestled in the water like kids until they were both out completely out of breath. 

"Wait, wait, wait," Blair pleaded, gaining his feet in waist deep water, and holding out a hand towards Jim as he gasped for air. 

"Had enough, Chief?" Jim panted back. 

"I just need a minute," he wheezed, his chest heaving. 

"Okay." Jim waded over to stand a few feet away. Blair closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair as his breathing slowed. When he opened them Jim was nowhere to be seen. 

"Aw, shit," he moaned, mentally preparing for the next attack. He whirled around and found Jim standing directly behind him. Before he could react, Jim grabbed him, pinned his arms to his sides, lifted him slightly and firmly pressed his lips to Blair's. 

He reacted instinctively, twisting his body in the water, trying to break Jim's hold. It had the opposite effect, giving Jim the leverage he needed to pull Blair closer and tighten his grip. 

He let out a startled squeak as Jim's tongue pushed firmly between his lips and ran gently over his teeth. Not knowing what else to do, he relaxed into the kiss and allowed the tongue to explore whatever it wished. He was about to die from heart failure anyway. He might as well go happy. 

Jim pressed more urgently for a moment and then broke the kiss. 

Blair stood stunned and speechless, staring into Jim's clear blue eyes. 

"You okay?" Jim whispered. 

"Uh...uh..." Blair's mouth opened and closed but he couldn't make anything come out. 

"Blair?" 

He finally managed to make a sound. "Wha... wha...?" 

"Are you all right?" 

"I'm good." Blair murmured, still unable to make himself move. I'm gonna die. I can see the headline now, 'Teaching Fellow/Police Consultant missing in north woods. Friends fear worst.' He's going to kill me. That's why he brought me out here. No one will ever know...." 

Jim searched his face. "Isn't this what you wanted, Chief? What you've wanted for weeks?" 

Blair's brain snapped back to reality. "Christ, Jim." He covered his face with his hands. "Yes, I've wanted it, but you have to know I would never, never in a million years, do anything--" 

"I know." Jim smiled softly and released him. "That's why I figured it was up to me to make the first move." 

"The first ... what?" Blair stumbled backwards, catching himself from falling at the last second by grabbing the hand Jim offered. 

Jim's bright laughter filled his ears. "It's okay, Chief. Really." 

"But, Jim, you're not ... you would never consider... oh, shit." He panicked as he realized he was still holding Jim's hand and dropped it like a burning coal. 

"Easy, Blair, easy." Jim held up his hands in surrender. "It's okay, I swear." 

His words finally started to sink into Blair's brain. "It is?" 

"Yeah." Jim's voice became low and soothing. "You've spent so much energy over the last few weeks trying to hide the fact that you were looking that you never noticed I was looking back." 

"You were?" This was too much to even hope for. His thoughts started to spin towards the irrational. It's some kind of trick. He's got a camera or a tape recorder somewhere. He's gonna get me to confess everything, and then play it for the bullpen. See what a sad shmuck I've had for a partner. He swallowed hard and struggled to rein in his imagination. 

"I don't believe you," he blurted. "No way. The great James Ellison, hero, Army Ranger and police officer of the year, would never even contemplate getting involved with another man." 

Jim stood very still and kept his hands raised, as if he were talking to a dangerous suspect. "You're probably right, Chief." He took a small but deliberate step forward. "But, James Ellison the Sentinel would." Another step. "If it's one particular man." 

Blair felt his jaw drop and every muscle in his body go slack as Jim's meaning dawned in his flustered brain. "So ... so you're not gonna kill me?" Blair mentally smacked himself. That was a dazzling response, asshole. Open your mouth again, why don't you. 

Jim smiled broadly as if he were speaking to an idiot child. "No, Chief. I'm not going to hurt you. I love you." Jim closed the short distance between them and stood very close. "In fact, I'm in love with you." 

"You are?" Blair stammered. He was still having trouble wrapping his brain around this one. 

"Yeah," Jim's hands settled on his shoulders. "I'll admit I freaked out for a while when I first realized what I was feeling." 

"You freaked out? Is that all?" He released an involuntary giggle and pressed one palm against his forehead. "I was fucking hysterical when I figured it out and I'm a pretty open-minded guy. I can't imagine what you went through." 

Jim chuckled. "Okay, fucking hysterical covers it pretty well." He gazed steadily into Blair's eyes. "But I'm okay with it now. You?" 

Blair's heart pounded in his ears as he gazed at the face he had never thought would be this close to his. It's true. He loves me. Me. He's in love with me. Blair felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his heart and he was about to fly off the face of the planet. "Oh, yeah." 

He closed his eyes as Jim leaned down and reclaimed his mouth, sending hot bursts of joy to every nerve ending in his body. 

Blair started to shiver as their lips parted. "Come on." Jim took his hand and headed for the shore. "Your lips are turning blue, and I don't think it's from my kisses." 

Blair allowed himself to be led out of the water and back to the blanket. Jim pulled towels from his pack and handed him one. He wiped his face and chest, wrapped the towel around his waist and waited to see what would happen next. 

Jim wrapped a towel around himself and flopped onto the blanket. Looking up at Blair, he patted the space next to him. "C'mere, Chief." 

Still slightly in shock, Blair did as he was told and lay down on the warm fabric beside Jim. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths as the hot sun sank into his skin and his shivering subsided. 

Jim rolled onto his side, rose onto one elbow, and leaning over him, lightly brushed several wet curls from Blair's face with his free hand. "Better?" 

"Uh huh." Blair nodded. 

Jim lowered his head and kissed him again, his lips as soft and gentle as Blair had imagined. Jim's tongue slipped into his mouth and danced lightly across his. Happily, he wrapped his arms around Jim and relinquished himself completely. 

They continued to kiss and caress each other, lips exploring mouths, faces and throats, hands touching, stroking, and kneading, until Blair doubted he could move even if he wanted to. Which he didn't. 

One of Jim's hands moved down to stroke his thigh and he drew his knee up to meet it. The hand slid to the inside of his leg and two fingers immediately found a hot spot he hadn't known he had. An inarticulate moan escaped him as he felt himself go completely hard. He dragged his mouth from Jim's. 

"Jim," he croaked. 

"What is it, baby?" Jim murmured into the ear he was nibbling. 

Blair cleared his throat, momentarily taken aback by Jim's easy use of the endearment. "I think there's something you should know." 

"What's that?" 

"Umm...I'm...ah..." Blair didn't know how to say it, or even if it was really true. If a virgin was simply someone who has never experienced sex, then he certainly didn't qualify. But he felt Jim should know that he had never actually been with a man before. 

"You what, Chief?" Jim broke off nibbling on Blair's ear and gazed down at him. He brought his free hand up from Blair's thigh and stroked his hair lightly. "You're a virgin, when it comes to guys. Is that it?" 

Not trusting his voice, Blair closed his eyes, held his breath and nodded. 

"I know." Jim kissed his temple and headed back towards his ear. 

Blair's eyes flew open. "How could you possibly know that?" 

"Does it matter?" 

"I ... uh ... I'm not sure." Blair considered the possible ways Jim would have been able to figure it out. One stood out above the rest. "I suppose that means you're not?" He ventured. 

Jim sighed, and brought his hand up to support his head, letting the other rest lightly on Blair's chest. "I don't know. I guess it depends on how you define the term." The fingers of Jim's hand plowed furrows in the hair on his chest. "I spent six months on chicken hawk detail, so I guess you could say my theory is solid, but my fieldwork is incomplete." 

"Chicken hawk?" Blair shifted his head to get a better look at Jim. 

"A guy who likes teenage boys." 

"Oh, right." He nodded. "I keep forgetting you spent time in vice." 

"So where does that leave us, Chief?" Blair's skin turned into a field of goose bumps as Jim's fingers traced patterns on his chest, stopping to play with each nipple in turn. 

"Pretty much in the same boat, I guess." Blair smiled shyly. "But your research is probably more extensive than mine." 

Jim's hand slid from his chest down his stomach and wriggled the towel around his waist loose. "Then I say we rock that boat, big time." 

Jim leaned onto his chest and claimed his mouth again as he slid the towel off and then wrapped his fingers firmly around Blair's cock. Blair moaned and almost lost it as Jim started to stroke him slowly. 

"Shhh, s'okay." Jim murmured softly into his hair. "S'okay." 

"No, it's way better then okay, man." 

Jim chuckled and continued his motion, pausing occasionally to slide the pad of his thumb over the now weeping tip. 

"Oh, God, Jim. That's amazing." 

Jim pressed his forehead to Blair's and chuckled. "That's just the beginning, baby." Jim heaved himself up onto his knees. His towel fell away and he tossed it aside, reaching for his pack. Pulling it toward him, he slid a hand under Blair's leg and bent his knee, positioning himself between Blair's legs. He settled back onto his heels and draped Blair's thighs over his. 

"Um...what do you want me to do?" Blair murmured. 

"Just enjoy it, Chief. This time, it's only for you." 

Blair felt his cheeks redden as Jim's eyes swept his aroused body. 

"God, you are so beautiful," Jim said thickly. 

Blair chanced a downward glance and saw that Jim was in a similar state. He gasped aloud. He had never experienced anything that ignited his passion like the sight of this man, the touch of this man. His man, his Jim. "You, too." Blair whispered. 

Jim smiled as he unzipped a side pocket of the pack and took out a bottle of lubricant. Tossing the pack away he flipped it open and poured some into his hand. 

"Where the hell did that come from?" Blair sputtered. 

Jim leered at him. "A Ranger is always prepared, remember, Chief?" 

Blair kept his gaze glued to Jim's face as he rubbed his hands together quickly. Then they disappeared from his field of vision. His insides turned to liquid as Jim's hands slid over him; one wrapped around his hard and straining cock, while the other cupped his balls. 

"Oh, God," Blair stammered, staring unseeing at the sky. 

"Like that, Chief? Is that good, baby?" Jim set up a constant stream of words, inquiring, encouraging and soothing, as he stroked and petted in rhythm with his voice. The hand fondling his balls slid downwards and one of Jim's fingers began to massage his opening. 

Blair tensed involuntarily at the new sensation. 

"Easy, Chief. Relax. That's right." 

Blair smiled to himself. He had fantasized about Jim as a lot of things, but he never imagined the epitome of strong and silent would turn out to be a talker. He closed his eyes and twisted his hands into the blanket beneath him, as the universe dwindled into no more than the sound of Jim's voice and the exquisite torture he was performing on Blair's body. He strained to force words from his throat between pants. "I ... Jim ... ah ... gonna ... come." 

"Yeah, babe." Jim's voice was low and throaty as he increased the tempo. "Come for me, Chief. Come on, Blair." 

Blair's body bucked and writhed of its own accord in response to Jim's urging. The short cries escaping from him turned into a shout as Jim's finger slid into his ass and he came in what felt like a tidal wave of passion. He came for what seemed like an eternity as Jim continued to pump him. He cried out again, another surge hitting him, as Jim pressed the finger against his prostate. 

After a moment Jim's touch became lighter, scaling back the onslaught. The finger slid out and the hands disappeared, allowing the spasms to subside. Blair realized the hands covering his face were his own, and with an effort pulled them away and let them flop back to earth. He was sure he would be spending hours combing the woods behind them for the top of his head. 

Blair opened his eyes and saw Jim smiling at him. He was still between Blair's thighs and still very much in need of his own release. Blair reached for the bottle he could feel pressing against his side. Luckily it was still open, and he tipped some onto his fingers, then hoisted himself onto one elbow and reached for Jim's cock. Jim leaned forward, planting one hand on either side of his head, and their lips met as Blair closed his hand around Jim's swollen member. He had barely started to pump when Jim groaned, his body shook, and he came, sending a shower of warm fluid across Blair's belly. 

Blair wrapped his free arm around Jim and lay down again, pulling Jim with him. He held him close as Jim covered his face with fervent kisses and whispered his name over and over, like a mantra. 

"Love you, Chief," Jim whispered in his ear after they had lain quietly in each other's arms for a few moments. 

"Love you right back," Blair croaked around his tightening throat. 

Jim rolled off him onto his back, sighing deeply. After a moment, he held up one of his hands, making a face at the sticky sand that covered it. "Ewww, ucky!" 

Blair laughed out loud at Jim's perfect imitation of a three-year-old. 

Jim sat up. "Come on, let's get cleaned up. I'm starved." 

"Huh?" Blair pushed himself onto an elbow. "Aren't we...don't you want--" 

Jim turned to look at him, his expressing changing from question to tender concern. "Don't worry, we'll get there. Let's take one step at a time for now." 

Blair bolted upright. "Since when did Sentinel abilities include reading minds?" 

Jim laughed lightly. "I don't need to be a Sentinel to read yours, babe. Your face says it all beautifully." He leaned over and kissed him again. "Do you have a clean hand?" Jim scrambled to his feet. 

Blair inspected himself. "Ah, one's relatively clean, why?" 

"There some soap in that other side pocket." Jim pointed at the pack. 

"Do you have a fucking locker room in that bag, or what?" Blair pulled the pack towards him. "How about a hot shower and a blow dryer while you're at it?" 

Jim laughed again. "Sorry, Chief. Left those in the tent." 

Blair found the soap, and gaining his feet, took the hand Jim offered as they headed for the lake again. 

* * *

Blair flopped onto the blanket on his stomach and sighed. The last few hours had been some of the happiest he had spent in years. 

They had devoured every morsel of the huge lunch Blair had packed. He'd even gotten Jim to try a bite of one of his peanut butter and sprout sandwiches. The resulting face would be a source of amusement for days to come. 

The afternoon had passed too quickly in a blur of sunning, swimming and exploring each other. The bright summer sun warmed his back as he drew Jim's hand to his lips and kissed each finger. "This is the best day of my entire life." 

"Ditto." Jim lying on his stomach next to him turned his head and smiled. 

"Mmmm." Blair closed his eyes. "I could go right to sleep." 

"Go ahead," Jim sighed. 

Blair pulled his face into an exaggerated pout. "But, what if this is all a dream and it's gone when I wake up? Owww!" He jumped as Jim pinched his ass. "What was that for?" 

"Now at least you know you're not dreaming," Jim said, wearing a lopsided grin. 

"Thanks a hell of a lot for nothing," Blair muttered, rubbing the spot. 

"Don't worry, Chief." Jim patted his arm. "I'm not going anywhere." 

"But don't we have to start back? It's gonna be a long walk." 

"Not quite yet," Jim whispered, crossing his arms under his head and settling down. "I know a short cut back to camp." 

"That's a scary thought," Blair teased. "Your short cuts usually include rappelling down a cliff or shooting rapids on a raft." 

Jim snorted. "Sorry, nothing that exciting this time around, Chief." He heaved himself onto his elbows and grabbed a towel, draping it over Blair's butt and thighs. 

"What's that for?" He looked over his shoulder at the towel. 

Jim's face leered at him from a few inches away. "We don't want any tender but important bits getting sunburned." 

Blair studied Jim's face. The complexity of this man was constantly amazing. He had originally expected that Jim would reject outright any possibility of a physical relationship between them. Then, when that notion had been shattered, he had presumed he would be faced with a kind but single-minded partner. Instead, he had discovered a gentle, considerate and selfless lover. 

Jim reached up and stroked his cheek. "Close your eyes, babe, it's okay." 

Blair had always balked at Jim's overprotectiveness, his constant need to shield Blair from the perils of their everyday exploits. But this was different. He couldn't explain how, but it didn't feel patronizing or smothering. He could get used to this type of coddling. "Okay, maybe for just a few minutes." He settled his head back onto the blanket. 

* * *

Blair woke as a chilling breeze whisked across his shoulders. He found himself on his side, the blanket folded over him. He lifted his head and looked around. "Jim?" 

"Right here, Chief." 

Blair rolled over and saw Jim sitting on the sand. He had gotten dressed and was staring at the lake. 

"Why didn't you wake me?" Blair asked, squinting at the sinking sun. "We told Simon we'd be back by sundown. We'll never make it now." 

"Yes, we will." Jim smiled at him. "Camp is about twenty minutes walk that way." Jim pointed down the shoreline. 

"WHAT?" Blair bolted upright and snatched at his clothes, scrambling to get dressed. "You mean we've been ...?" He stuck his feet into his shorts and rolled onto his knees, yanking them closed. He didn't know why he was panicking. "Camp is...?" But he was definitely panicking. "This whole time?" 

Jim laughed and nodded. "It's okay, Chief, calm down." 

"But Simon ... Daryl ... they could have--" He pulled his t-shirt over his head as the memory of the day played in his mind. "They must have at least heard ... oh, shit." Blair collapsed onto the sand, covering his reddening face with his hands. 

"Relax, Chief." Jim affectionately straightened his t-shirt and then stroked his back. "They've been miles away all day, fishing on the other side of the lake." 

"How the hell do you know?" Blair snapped without thinking. 

Jim's smile turned into a grin. "Give me a break." 

"Oh, right." Blair took a deep breath and released it slowly, pushing his hair back and tucking the unruly curls behind his ears. The knowledge that Jim, if he wanted to, could determine exactly where their friends were, and probably what they were doing, helped calm him. "You're sure?" 

"Yes, I'm sure." Jim spread his long legs and pulled Blair back to sit between them, wrapping his arms around Blair's waist. "Daryl's got his headphones on, and Simon brought a supply of cigars that would rival Castro's." Blair dropped his head back onto Jim's shoulder, the last of his alarm draining away. "They got back to camp about an hour ago. Must have had a pretty good day too." Jim turned his head toward camp and took a deep breath. "My guess is campfire cornbread and fresh trout for supper." 

Blair started to giggle, then to laugh. He sat up and turned to look at Jim. "So that entire ordeal this morning was specifically designed to get me convinced we were miles away and completely alone?" 

"Of course." Jim's eyes sparkled with a glint of what could only be described as pure evil. 

"You're one sadistic son of a bitch, you know that, Ellison?" 

"I try." Jim bussed his cheek quickly. 

Blair turned and leaned back against Jim's chest. "Can we go hiking again tomorrow?" 

"Sure, Chief, where do you want to go? There's Tee Lake Falls, Cougar Rock--" 

"I don't give a damn, so long as we can rock the boat when we get there." 

Jim's laughter sounded across the lake as he pulled Blair close against him. "Anytime, babe. Anytime." 

End 


End file.
